TNA and WWE goes Chibi
by Violent-Bloody-Valentine
Summary: All the TNA and WWE superstars are still young and have many adventures . Kindergarten will be fun for a bunch of future wrestlers , dont ya think ? R&R please.
1. The First Day

( Ok i have seen this kind of story twice from two different people and just wanted to say that i DID NOT create this type of story with the superstars being younger , i got the idea from two other fan fiction writers and have made This story itself my own . It starts off the first day of Kindergarten. )

**WWE and TNA goes Chibi**

**Chapter 1**

**Their First Day**

" Teacher ! Teacher ! Billy is pulling my hair !" Torrie Wilson screamed as she Billy Kidman pulled her hair .

" Billy , Please do not pull Torries hair , This is the first day of school , dont be mean ." Mrs.Johnson the teacher told him , pointing her finger stiffly at him .

" But i was'nt pulling her hair Mrs.Johnson she's lieing !" Billy pleaded to the teacher . Mrs.Johnson simply gave him a mean look and Billy sat back in the chair and crossed his arms , puffing his lip out.

" Billy i told you that you would get in trouble . You just dont listen to nuffin do you ?" Stevie ( Richards ) said , whispering into Billy's ear from behind him . Billy turned around and shook his head.

" Nope i sure dont . And i like to pull the dumb girls hair to . She is weird and has cooties !" Billy said back to stevie . Sticking his tounge out at Torrie . Torrie stuck her tounge back out at him and then looked over to her friends.

" Oh that Billy is such a meanie . I wish i could squish him like a gross bug with my shoe . He picks on me all the time ." Torrie said talking to her friends at the table.

" Well you could ask him why he does it . My mommy told my sister that if a boy picks on you he likes you . And my sister is 10 so she knows bestest. " Stacy said , holding all 10 of her fingers up in the air for everyone to see .

" Well MY mommy said that only the pretty girls like ME get the cool boys to look at them ALL the time . She also said i was the pretttiest girly ever on the world . " Melina said to them , flipping her hair at the other girls and acting better then them.

" Shut up melina , my mommy said that if you go around trying to get boys to look at you all the time you be all nasty and end up in a ditch in the bad side of town . Like you ! " Dawn Marie Said , sticking her tounge out at Melina . Melina stuck her tounge out back at Dawn and they both shut up .

" Cant we all get along everyone . I think we are all pretty cool . " Lilian said to them , a big smile on her face .

" We arent ALL pretty , only the special ones like me ! " Candaice said . Then they all looked over to the front of the room where the teacher began to speak .

" Now class , we have a new student to the school. You all were here for pre-school , But she just moved here from North Carolina and we want her to feel welcome . Her name is Jeanette and she is 5 like most of you . Please be nice to her ! " The teacher said , then patted her on the head and told her to find a seat . The little girl was dirty blonde and wore black pants and a black shirt , her hair was kinda long and worn down and her shoes were black as well . She was small but cute and looked kind of shy .

" Hey you can come set with us ! " Amy ( Lita ) Said from her seat . She was setting with Jeff , Matt , Edge , Christian and Shannon ( Moore ) . The little girl walked over and sat in between Amy and Jeff .

" Now class , I will be here setting at my desk but i want you all to get to know each other . So as long as you keep your voices down i will let you talk to each other for the whole class and get to know each other . I dont mind if you get up and talk but dont run around the class room because i dont want you all getting hurt . If you need something just come and ask me . " Mrs.Johnson told them , then she scooted up to her desk and began to look through some papers .

" So your name is Jeanette ! Thats a cool name and your from North Carolina like me my brother and Amy ! " Matt said to her , standing up and stricking a pose . Jeanette just nodded.

" How come you aint talkin . We were all new one time ya know . And we like new people , they are cool. " Amy said to her standing up to . Her and Matt began to play around , walking over to a different table .

" Hey ya wanna come to my show ! I set it up all by myself and no one wanted to come . But your a peep right ! " Christian said , standing up all excitied like . Shannon just got up and followed Matt and Amy and then Jeff followed him . Edge stood up and acted all excited with Chrsitan .

" Yeah we can use the blankets from everyones sleeptime to make the tent ! " Edge exclaimed to Chrsitian who jumped at the Idea .

" You wanna come Jeanette , we are gonna go steal the covers now to make the tent . " Christian asked her . She shook her head and stood up , walking over to where Jeff , Amy Matt and Shannon were . They were talking to Shane ( The Hurricane ) , Rosey and Sharkboy .

" Hey Jeanette m you wanna hang out with us . Shane Rosey and Sharkboy are all superHero's and we were gonna pretend to be some to !" Jeff said to her . She smiled.

" Ok Jeff " She said , but then looked over to the table of boys that kinda looked alone along with a girl that seemed to look cool . " Actually Jeff im going to go over thewa with them people "

" Ok come on over when you want to play superhero's . " Jeff said , she nodded and smile . Jeanette walked over to a table with about 7 other little kids at it . A couple were throwing punches and most of the rest were talking . She walked over and sat at the table .

" Hi ! Your Jeanette right , Im Trinity and this is our group of people that are cool and dont have cooties. " Trinity said . Jeanette smiled and waved to them , most of them waved back except Kane . Trinity pointed to everyone as she named them . " Ok thats Mark , we call him Taker , Glen , We call him Kane , Stevie , Billy , Cassidy , And Scott . "

" I told you , call me Raven ! " Scott said , in a low voice but loud enough for her to hear .

" Ill call you Raven if you want me to Scott . " Jeanette said . Scott smiled to her and she smiled back.

" Scott is the shyester one here . He never talks to no one hardly at all . He just sets there and no one really talks to him much at all. " Trinity whispered to Jeanette .

" But why ? " Jeanette asked .

" Because his parents dont get along like everyone else's and everyone thinks he's weird . " Trinity said .

" Hey ! We dont need another girl with cooties like You Trinity . EEEEWWW " Cassidy said .

" Shut up Cassidy you stupid meanie head befor i beat you up ! " Trinity yelled at him , standing up out of her chair .

" Na-ne-na-ne you cant get me ! " Cassidy stood up out of his chair and stuck his tounge out at her while sticking his fingers and his ears and spinning them back and forth. She growled and began to chase him around the room . Billy laughed and got up , sneaking over to the table where Torrie and the other girls were and scaring them . All the girls ran away and Billy chased them. Taker and Kane got up and walked away , going to look for something better to do then set by themselves. Steive moved over to set closer to Raven and Jeanette.

" Hey guys wanna go do something fun like pick on someone or something . We could walk around the room and trip people who walk by us ! " Stevie said . Jeanette and Raven both stood up and nodded , smiling and following him . Walking around a little they ran into Micheal Shane and Tracy ( Brooks ) . Raven and Jeanette Tripped them both and laughed . A couple of the girls then walked over to stevie Raven and Jeanette . Torrie , Dawn Marie , Trish , Stacy , Candaice Melina and Christy all stood in front of them and pointed their fingers and laughed at all 3 of them .

" You all look funny and wear alot of black and hang out in groups ! Your all weird and i bet you have cooties ! " Trish said . Stevie and Raven held their heads down , shy and quiet but Jeanette stood in front of them .

" You all wear to much pink and your jumpy and happy and creep and funny looking and i bet you drink from the potty which is why your teeth look so funny . Oh and by the way every single one of yourses hair is messed up and sticking all up and stuff ! " Jeanette yelled , pointing at all of them . They all looked at each other and ran to the bathroom to check their hair.

" That was cool how come you stuck up for us and be'd mean to them ? " Raven asked.

" Because your my fwiend arent you Raven ? " Jeanette smiled . He nodded and him and Jeanette and Steive went off to play .

" Bun na na na Bun na na na SHARKBOY IS COMING ! " Sharkboy yelled as he held his hand on top of his head and ran around the room .

" NO THE HURRICANE IS COMING ! " Shane said as he followed behind sharkboy .

" WAIT UP GUYS ! " Rosey said breathing hard as he tried to catch the other two . In the other side of the room Christian and Edge had " The Peep Place " Sat up with everyone's covers for nap time in a tent between the two book shelves. Chris Benoit , Batista , John Cena , Paul London , Rey Msyterio , Eddie Guerrero and John Bradshaw were all setting inside the tent half asleep listening to Christian and Edge talk about Them reeking of awesomness . On one side at the top of the bookself stoof Shelton Benjimen , And looking to the other side on top of the opposite bookshelf was Chris Sabin . They laughed and held their fingers up .

" You ready Chris ? " Shelton said from one side.

" Yeah Shelton , lets jump of 7 " Chris yelled . Shelton nodded and they helf 3 fingers up .

" 1 ...4 ... 7 ! " Shelton said , then they both jumped down on top of all the covers , completely crashing the peep place . The covers them fell on top of everyone , waking up all the sleeping children and Johm Bradshaw who was drooling. Christian and Edge stomped their feet.

" YOU MESSED THE PEEP PLACE UP ! WHY ?" Chrsitian whined . Edge sat down , crossed his arms and puffed his lips out , starting to cry.

All setting at a table watching what was happening some of the other children began to talk .

" OH MY GOD , DID YOU SEE THAT TAZZ ! " Micheal Cole said , holding a crayon to his mouth.

" Yeah Micheal i saw it ! They jumoed right off the top of the bookshelf ! " Tazz answered back. , holding a glue bottle .

" Bah Gawd that was teh coolnessness ever ! " Jim ( Ross ) Said , with a pencil in his hand.

" Yeah i know , now if only one of the cootie filled girls that i saw run to the bathroom could have been there it would been tight ! " Jerry ( The king ) Said back with a set of pipe cleaners formed around his head to create a head set .

" Hey whats that ! " Johnathan Coachman yelled , pointing at a bunch of covers that was moving acrost the floor . Just under them was Eddie Guerrero , who was trying to steal everyone's nap time stuff . Soon they everyone saw him and Rey Mysterio pounced and tackled him eddie , taking the covers back , eddie stuck his lips out .

" You mess up everything i do , your short ! " Eddie cried to Rey , then ran away to be with Chavo .

As everyone was playing a couple of more people sat on the floor playing duck duck goose . Paul ( Triple H ) , Kurt , Rhino , Jeff Jarret , Chris Jericho , Any Dougless and Chase Stevens were all setting on the floor , legs corssed waiting for Rob ( Van Dam ) To pick someone . Along with all the boys sat Victoria and Rob picked her . As soon as he touched her head she tripped him with her hand and stood up , tagging him back on the head and walking around to set in his place , leaving him to be IT again . He grumbled and stood up , running around once more and tagging Paul . Paul got up and chased him but missed and had to be it . The next time around however Paul tagged the person he had picked and laughed.

" Haha thats because im just that dang good , im so good im the bestest ever to be living on pluto ! " Paul said , then walked away to play with the other kids . After about an hour more the teacher stood up .

" Ok everyone , calm down . Its nap time so find you matts and covers and a place to sleep . If you need help finding a place come get me . I will wake you all up when its time . " Mrs.Johnson sat back down .

" But Mrs. Johnson ! EDDIE AND CHRSITIAN AND EDGE TOOK ALL OUR BLANKIES ! " John ( Cena ) Cried . She got up and handed everyone their own covers and they all laid down in their small groups . The outcast kids and the preppy girls , the tough guys and the ones from sertain places . They all went to sleep soon and were later waken up by the teacher who said it was time to go home . Their parents all came to get them and they said their good byes and left. None of them could wait for the next day .


	2. The Second Day

**TNA and WWE goes Chibi**

**Chapter 2**

**The second day**

The teacher walked into the classroom to find most of the kids setting on the floor talking to each other . Everyone in their own groups and talking to mostly the same people they had been talking to the day befor . There were kids jumping up and down , some on the top of tables wearing superhero outfits and a couple on top the book selves .

" Shane , Rosey , Sharkboy . Please get down from the table . " Mrs.Johnson asked them , Sharkboy and Rosey did so but Shen stayed on top .

" I dun wanna get off teh table until you call my by meh real name .! " Shane told her.

" Ok then , Hurricane will you please get of the table ? " She asked once more . He smiled nodded and climbed off the table , holding his arms out as if he was flying . " Thank you . Now class will everyone take a seat please ! " She then yelled over the talking. Everyone sat down but not everyone sat down in seats . " Chris , Shelton please set in a seat , not on the shelves." She asked them . Chris ( Sabin ) and Shelton climbed off the shelves and sat at a table with Aj styles Sonjay Dutt , Micheal Shane , Shawn Micheals and Tracy ( Brooks ) . The teacher stood in front of the class and smiled big .

" Now class i hope you all got to know each other yesterday , today we will go over a couple of small things and the rest of the day you may play . The first week we will take to get to know each other and then we will start learning about numbers and letters . How about that ? " Mrs.Johnson said happily untill she heard a small voice.

" Numbers and letters are for people with cooties and hugeantic brains . " Randy Orton said aloud . Then he smiled a big smile at the girls table and they all giggled.

" Randy please do not talk while i am talking ok ? " She aserted herself then began again . " Now tomarrow i want you all to bring in something that you love . Your favorite toy or game or a picture of someone you love and you will show it to the class and explain why you love that item or person in the picture . This is called show and tell . Remember that and tell your mommy's and daddy's when you get home . If you all promise i will let you play the rest of the day while i work. " She finished .

" We promise " The whole class said together and the teacher smiled and nodded to them . They all got up and began to wonder around the room .

" Hey Raven , Trinity , Cassidy , Billy , Taker , Kane and Stevie ! " Jeanette said as she waved from across the table . " What do yall wanna do today . Yesterday was fun dont ya think ? "

" I loved yesterday ! I met this cute boy that sets over there and he asked me my name and i said Trinity and he said cool ! Isen't that so cool ! Dont ya think ! " She said really excitedly jumping out of her chair . She had been pointing to Aj styles .

" Thats so cool ! Is he nice i bet he's nicer then Billy . Billy is a meanie head ! " Jeanette answered back , sticking her tounge out at Billy across the table . Billy stuck his tounge out and left the table , going to pick on Torrie Wilson .

" Im the coolest boy here and no one beats my coolness level its at such a big coolness level that if it gets any further it will flow right over the top of the coolness glue bottle " Stevie said towards the girls and they laughed along with Cassidy Riley. " Riley why are you laughing ? "

" Because you were wrong ! Im the coolnessest person here ever in the entire earth ! " He said . Stevie hit him on the shoulder and they began to chase each other around the room . Trinity and Jeanette watchted as Cassidy tripped over a bloack with the letter C on it and begin to cry . Then befor they knew it Steive pounced him and hurt his knee and began to cry to. Over in the corner sat a table with 7 people at it , all holding a crayon or glue bottle .

" Dude that was a harsh fall ! " Josh and Todd said at the same time . They both giggled .

" That was funny ! They should have tripped over a girl and caught her cooties , then they would take her cooties away and i could have her ! " Jerry ( King ) said .

" Yeah , woulda been cool if it would have been Amy or Stacy ! " Tazz agreed .

" Eeeeeewwwwwww girls " Micheal cole said into his crayon .

" You are all so weird and creepy. " Jim ( Ross ) told them . " Now back to our program "

" Steive and Cassidy are crazy . Neither of them are the coolest here . Thats Aj and will be forever ! " Trinity said , looking at him and smiling , setting her head on her hand and leaning her head over to look at him .

" I think Raven is the coolest boy here . " Jeanette said , smiling at Raven . Raven smiled back and they both giggled a bit.

" Hey Jeanette lets go see Aj ok?. " Trinity asked and without an answer grabbed Jeanette's hand leading her over to Aj's table where a couple more people sat . " HI AJ! " Trinity said .

" Hey Trinity , whats up ? " Aj said .

" Nothing this is my new friend Jeanette ! " Trinity introduced .

" Hi Jeanette , these are my friends Chris ( Sabin ) , Shelton and Sonjay . Sonjay is a playa from a mountain . Whatever a playa is . " Aj told them . Trinity and jeanette smiled and nodded.

" A playa is a person who is good at video games ! Im the bestest at it ! " Sonjay said . On the other side of the table Tracy , Micheal Shane and Shawn pointed and laughed at Trinity and Jeanette . They all got in a fight and began to chase each other .

" COME ONE COME EVERYBODY TO THE NEW PEEP PLACE ! OPEN TILL NAP TIME AND FEATURING THE WILD AND FREAKY SHARKBOY , HURRICANE AND ROSEY . SUPER HERO'S OF THIS DAY ! " Christian yelled , pointing to a new tent they had made , this time out of the actual sleep time mats they other kids normally sleep on top of . Edie stuck his head out and smiled big , showing his 5 front teeth . " PLEASE COME THE PEEP SHOW ROCKS EVERYONES STOCKINGS ! " Christian said again .

" We'll come in " Torrie , Christy , Stacy , Melina , Candaice , Victoria and Rob conway all said at the same time . They all crawled into the tent and inside The hurricane Rosey and Sharkboy were posing in their outfits and tights . The girls giggled while Rob Conway tried to show off his new Lunch Box and look better then the others . However as soon as he took his eye off it Eddie Guerrero and Chavo had it in their hands and walking out of the Peep Place , laughing and running away befor he noticed it was gone .

" Did you see that ! We could have done that ! What happen to the mighty mophan power rangers ! " Paul ( Triple H ) Said .

" But we dont have constumed like they do and my mommy made me wear pink today ! " John ( Bradshaw ) cried.

" You are all losers and thats for sure . You dumb people are probably poor . And your group will be no more , cause now John your shirt if tore ! " John Cena said , walking over and making a small rip in JBL's shirt . He laughed and ran away , hiding behind Paul White ( The big Show ) . Triple H , JBL , Carlito , Chris Masters and Abyss all chased after him . They caught up to him and JBL tackled him . Soon the other tried to get in but Rey mysterio tackled one of the other following Chris Jericho Batista and Matt and Jeff Hardy . They all began to play around and pull each others hair.

All lined up Jeanette , Raven , UnderTaker , Chris Sabin and Shelton Benjimen watched pointed and laughed . They kept laughing untill Taker lost his balence and pushed Chris Sabin on top of Jeanette who fell on Raven . Taker laughed at them then and ran away to find Kane . Sabin got up and helped Jeanette up and smiled to her .

" Hey your kinda cute . " Chris said to her . She smiled and turned around and helped Raven up . Raven smiled and huged Jeanette who huged back . But Chris pushed Raven away from her . " Hey IM the one who thinks shes cute . That means she's my girl friend ! " Chris said .

" Me and her are just friends though... " Raven answered shyly . Jeanette stood in front of him .

" Dont push him . He's my friend ! And i am not your girlfriend ! Am i ? " Jeanette said.

" I dont know . My brother said to a girl that she was cute and then said she was his girlfriend . So i thought you were mine . " Chris answered.

" Oh umm well whats a girl friend i guess im yours. ? " Jeanette answered back.

" I dont know . they hold hands i think though. " He said .

" Ok ! " Jeanette smiled and took his hand , they began to walk away when Raven stopped them .

" But jeanette , i think your cute to . " Raven said blushing . She smiled , let go of chris's hand and took hold of Ravens.

" Sorry Chris but im Ravens GirlFriend now " Jeanette said , then smiled and walked away with Raven . Chris stuck his lip out , then shrugged and walked off to where Ashley was . ( Ashley diva search winner ).

Across the room Amy ( Lita ) and Matt walked into the Peep Place tent . They sat down and began to talk to Edge while watching Christian try and take control of Rob Conway and Eddie with Chavo and the lunch box .

" I heard my mommy and daddy said a couple words i've never heard befor yesterday ! " Edge shouted excitedly.

" What were they ? " Amy asked. Edge put his finger on his chin .

" Oh Um ! Slut , Whore , Bitch , and one that i think they said was Affair . " He told them .

" Whats all that mean though ? " Matt asked. Edge Shrugged and laughed .

" Im not sure but they all looked funny saying it . Then they told me to go to my room when i asked what it all meant ! Meanie Faces . " Edge answered back. " Hey where's Jeff ? "

" Jeff is sleeping over there " Amy pointed and they all laughed . But then they all ran away when Jeff Jarret began to run towards them with a small plastic guitar in his hand .

The teacher stood up and announced it was nap time and all the kids began to cry .

" Whats wrong kids , dont you wanna nap ? " Mrs.Johnson asked . They all stopped crying , pussed out their lips and pointed to Edge and Christian who had all the sleeping mats .Christian and Edge looked at each other and jumped behind the book shelf , hiding from Mrs.Johnson. The teacher shook her head and got them their own matts , laying them down and allowing the kids to go to sleep . They all soon fell asleep and for a good hour napped . After the hour of sleeping the teacher woke them up and reminded them that they could bring in stuff for show and tell she sent them off to meet their parents . They ALL had in mind what they wanted to bring already and could hardly wait to show everyone .


End file.
